User talk:Dhuzy
Welcome Hi, welcome to EarthBound Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of enemies in EarthBound page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Exdeath64 (Talk) 20:30, February 18, 2010 That page ...is List of enemies in EarthBound. You can see all the pages you have edited in your Contributions. --'Ulti'[[User talk: Ultimateria|'materia']] 22:52, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it's kind of a ghost town here. The page of enemies is for navigating to the other pages, but the individual pages are supposed to have the most information on enemies. I honestly don't know why there are stats on the list of enemies. --'Ulti'[[User talk: Ultimateria|'materia']] 23:05, February 22, 2010 (UTC) OHH, I see. The stats are actually kinda useful, but the important thing is, on the list of enemies there are links to pages that don't exist. Maybe we should make some new enemy pages? Dhuzy 01:25, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::That's the ghost town part. If we had more editors, we would have a lot less red links. Feel free to make all the pages you want. Evil Eye is a good example. --'Ulti'[[User talk: Ultimateria|'materia']] 16:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. So can I remove some red links? Dhuzy 01:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well, they don't need to be removed per se, since they tell us which pages need to be created. --'Ulti'[[User talk: Ultimateria|'materia']] 22:42, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, I tried to do that, but I need more experience creating tables, so I think I'll just chill for now. Dhuzy 01:15, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Unruly and Unregistered: Do you HAVE to MONITOR EVERYTHING?!?!?! Unbelievable. As I would say to someone writing in my diary. Dude, you just can't be rude to anyone's USER PAGE without asking. I understand that you want to help with this wiki, but don't abuse your power! as Electrocity's motto, "DON'T let THE POWER go to YOUR HEAD!" Seriously man, it's gigyas-dammit plain rude. You shoulda coulda woulda sent me a message before you edit my user page! It is great to have a contributor like you, over the past two weeks, you edit.... ....LIKE MAD!!!! WHOA DUDE, THAT'S EPIC!!!! But still man, DO NOT edit anyone's user page, as long as you got the permission of that person. Seriously man, as the saying goes, "DON'T let THE POWER go to YOUR HEAD!" Good luck, dude! ^_^ MMM.... ASSISTIVE!!!! MARXGIYGAS, OUT!!!! --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma|'γ']] 10:53, March 2, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll remember that. Thanks for the advice. But seriously, do you have to use so many capital letters? 21:13, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Whoops, forgot to sign in. That unregistered contributor was me. Sorry. Dhuzy 21:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, so thanks again. By the way, can you tell me how you got your name? Dhuzy 21:17, March 2, 2010 (UTC) OK, I take that back. (I read the part about your name on your user page.) Dhuzy 22:02, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Ancient Codex: my origins? Well, to put it simply, you shoulda read through my entire user page. Yup, you should read this in my trivia. Anyways, what's wrong with a 16-year old Filipino who plays basketball, resides in Southeast Asia and is right-handed anyway? ?_? --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma|'γ']] 09:53, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Um, I don't see how a 16-year-old Philipino has anything to do with this. Dhuzy 21:06, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Dude, it's "F'"ilipino, not "''Phil"ipino. And I'm referring to myself, btw. --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| '''Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma|'γ']] 13:32, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see. I keep forgetting how to spell some words for some reason. Dhuzy 20:29, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Dhuzy 20:37, March 4, 2010 (UTC) 800 Articles! Yay! Yahoo, EarthBound Wiki has 800 articles. Shouldn't we put it on the "updates" section on the Main Page? I'm not sure if I'm allowed to do it, and each time I look try to edit it, it's in the the old wiki editing version and in HTML (I can't read HTML). I can't find the right section either. Why is it so confusing anyway? Please answer the question at the top. Dhuzy 02:33, March 24, 2010 (UTC) 800 Articles?! What a milestone! You know what, I agree with you. I hope that 799th or 800th article is a scam. But anyways, congredulates on the S'uper-'''U'ltra-'M'ambo-'''Tango-'F'''oxtrot '''E'diting A'rts!!!! Great job, man! (>^o^)> <(^o^<) P.S. Why not create the ''recent news template for these milestones..... Oh yeah, I also missed that featured users section too. Thanking dudes / dudettes by the sidelines! --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| '''Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma|'γ']] 11:18, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok, when the admin removed the spam pages, the wiki's page count went down by a lot. But now, it reached 800 anyway without spam pages, so since i still haven't figured out how to edit the Main Page, could someone put it in the news section? I will do my best to supply the wiki with more enemy pages. Dhuzy 17:05, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Another Reason To Celebrate Another thing I've noticed these days is the number of new editors we've been getting. Some people just made a few edits and was never heard from again, but still, that's better than nothing. Also there are new editors who seem to be here to stay for while, which is nice. Of course this good news is balanced out by the EB 5, 6, and 7 stupid spam we've been getting recently, but at least there are some good news, right? Dhuzy 20:11, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for alerting me to the recent vandalism spree. I have taken care of the issue, deleting all spam pages and taking care of the vandals. They have been blocked, though only for three days, if they return to cause trouble they will be banned permanently. And I have noticed the new users coming in, that probably has something to do with the fact that Mother 4 is getting more popular and getting more recognition (that and Itoi does not seem to mind fan work, which probably helps a bit). I must say, it is nice to see some life around here. Exdeath64 17:19, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Double-hit messages Right.... maybe I should check on those facts about Mario and Bowser too...... Sadly, it appears that I don't have a Wii.... oh well and that's a well-shaped signature, man!!!! It's okay, caus' I struggled with mine also.... PK ROCKIN' (or so PSI)to you!!! [[User: Marxgiygas gamma|'Marxgiygas']] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma|'γ']] 01:48, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, man. Yeah, it's just too bad you don't have a Wii...Oh well. Maybe you can get one someday. Dan Huzy 02:34, April 11, 2010 (UTC) "And Yet, Formidable Combos!" is just a phrase with "And Yet,' El Mariachi", "''Formidable Foe''", and "''Samba de '''Combo" coined in just one phrase! (That's if you're wondering.) Yes! [[User: Marxgiygas gamma|'Marxgiygas']] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma|'γ']] 09:59, April 12, 2010 (UTC) An Instant-Revitalizing Reply Your logic is sound. I assure that the Battle Memory quotes are always on top of each enemy article. I'm not sure adding a list of quotes, since descriptions of enemies are quite limited. I'll see what can do..... Enemy templates? Good job!.... Very well.... carry on.... --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma|'γ']] 07:55, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Template help Since you been adding new pages for wiki alot, I usually add pics for battle sprites in the templates. But I feel like I'm doing it wrong because it looks out of place with the info of the templates. (example would be the Carpet Monster) If you have any special tips or help, please inform me. ASAP P.S. Sorry if my grammer a little off. ~Wii Update reply: Ok I'll keep that info in mind but when I try to put the images in, it doesnt work it doesnt post the image. Just the link of the file Update reply (2) : Well I know you make enemy templates and I usually add images in the wiki. But I have no idea how to add a pic in enemy templates. I read the help section on it and I don't understand it... Ok thanks alot ^^ Well... I took the info u tought me and I made my first enemy page, info pic and all. But the details on the enemy isnt too good :/ But um.. what you think? Not bad for a first try :) ehh... ok, thanks for the feedback and I'll make sure everything in this wiki is 120% perfect Dang it... I'm on starmen.net and I'm looking for mother 1 enemy stats and stuff. But I can't seem to find them.. Hm... Ok and btw I am doing a LP (Let's Play) of Earthbound and its going pretty good :) P.S. We made 850 articles and don't worry we'll get more soon and maybe reach 900 in a week or so at this pace :D RE: Enemy Pages Yea I'm not good with the detail of the enemy pages, just the templates... :( RE: Well I'll try and I know my grammer is a little bad, but I'll do my best with the enemy templates and I'll help with Mother enemy templates and a little bit of Earthbound too. (since I'm doing a LP (Let's Play) of Earthbound) I'll try my best and keep adding till there no more red links in the enemy pages Progress Well my progress for the list of enemies in Mother is going great! Adding new images and enemy templates and also description (check) on the enemies too. That page looks great! The grammar I will work on it but I'm not gonna be perfect though. offering grammar help to anyone who needs it. If anyone needs help with their grammar editing on any page, please leave me a message and I'll get to it as soon as possible.Ganesh295 14:56, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Note for you Just so you know, you missed something on the Great Crested Booka page. I just wanted to let you know that in Earthbound all desert enemies are weak to PSI Freeze, and a Freeze of gamma or higher should do them in. I'm going to edit the page to say this right now.Ganesh295 01:01, June 5, 2010 (UTC) OH CRAP!!!! I tried to add in the PSI Freeze weakness but it messed up the template royally. Could you please fix the little error I made on the Great Crested Booka page.Ganesh295 01:11, June 5, 2010 (UTC) OMG This just came to me!!!!! Why isn't there a page for Mother 3's ultimate weapons, the Mystical/Dream Weapons?Ganesh295 14:21, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I will help. Prologue, Chapters 1-8, and an Epilogue? Sure. I'll be using Microsoft Word to draft all these. I still have to recover all my lost Mother 3 Files, and renovate the New Earthbound Games Wiki I'll be done on a Sunday. Sounds good? and Welcome back! --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma| γ''']] 11:05, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Same here too. --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| '''Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma| γ''']] 07:32, September 3, 2010 (UTC) The user, alphapikachu is doing a great job. I guess, it is time for me to finish things up in my projects, and that user has plenty of more time to spare than I do. These take too painstakingly annoying, once basketball, comic creation, fangame management, and searching for top Latin Jazz intervenes my schedule after school and in the weekends. Has a lot to type about, [[User: Marxgiygas gamma| '''Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma| γ']] 01:50, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Front page HTML Hi. I've made a lot of edits here, but actually, the wiki has moved. This old wikia has been sort of abandoned and I don't edit here any more. I tried to edit the main page, but I didn't see any HTML. Are you sure you didn't change your options somewhere? I think that there's an option that allows you to see pages in HTML. Either that, or it's a button that toggles HTML when you're editing. Or maybe the page just glitched? I don't know. Try editing again, but either way, you may want to start editing the new wiki and leave this old one behind. Wikia is starting to become a bad wiki server, so a lot of other wikias have moved to their own servers. '{EspyoT} 14:55, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry, you're not being a bothersome guy. The wiki has moved to http://wikibound.zelda-temple.net/WikiBound Basically, nothing else of importance happened. {EspyoT} 23:21, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, it's a shame that it's almost rewritten from scratch. I'm surprised at how the mods haven't used porting tools. A lot of wikis that moved away from wikia have used some tools to port their pages. About making a new account, it's not that important. You may lose some of your stats, but so does everyone else. If you want to stay in this wikia, go ahead, but it's best if you move to the new one. This one will probably rot, as it has lower quality (like I said, it's by Wikia). Some of the wikis I've been on have moved, like Pikipedia, and the old wikia was left to die. {EspyoT} 23:44, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm Back and have a plan I haven't been on this wiki in a while but I'm back and I'm ready to help out again. I am gonna finish the List of enemies in Mother page and get rid of all the red links and also make enemy bios on all the new enemies pages too. I do have images and bios for all the remaining enemies in the list. So anyway that all I have to say and also if you want you can help with the detail on the enemies too. (if I accidently miss anything) I also hope to become a admin on this wiki and help out best as I can. But I guess the time will come sooner or later. W11M@st3r8901sB@ck 16:58, February 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Aww man.. Quiet wiki, Oh well we should try to get it back to tip top shape if we can. I been asking some other users to help me complete the enemy list page. By adding enemy bios and stuff. Admin Problems I been making pages for the enemy list on Mother but there an Admin who been threating to ban me for not making the page property. I don't what I'm doing wrong, but I hate being threaten to be ban just to improving the wiki... Btw here is him/her message in the summary: Revision as of 13:12, February 22, 2011 (edit) (undo) From Beyond The Stars (Talk | contribs)(I swear to effing god if you cannot make pages properly I am banning your ass so hard. Go look at the manual of style forum. NO YOUS. USE QUOTE TEMPLATES. LINK CORRECTLY. FUCKS. SAKE.) Re:Do you work 24/7? Ah, the benefits of having no life. ;) But I think my "Edits Made" number is sort of inflated by the number of pictures I've edited/added/deleted (202), and my count of unique pages edited is only 574 (not counting Category pages, blog pages, project pages, user pages, or templates). While saying I'm on here 24/7, I'll frequently log out but still keep an eye out on recent edits every now and then just to stop vandalism as soon as possible. If you want my favourite page on the wiki, though, for knowing what needs done, it's ' '. I love it, because I can see what pages need creating, a list of all the pages, and a lot more. And just one last thing; I moved your post on my talk page to the "Compliments" section (it was in the right place, but the heading just needed to gain an equal sign on both sides). Thanks again for the compliment! Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 03:18, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Great! And what you said made me laugh at the thought of this a bit: "Woohoo! Free time in the summer! Looks like it's time for...editing......wiki pages. Huh. I think I figured out why people also look at me weirdly." <----I think that just summed up my entire existence right there. ;) But on a related note, thanks for referencing part of my user page. At least I know somebody other than me reads those things... :) Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 06:59, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Butterfly? No, it appears in both games and it's called the Magic Butterfly. I know that one off the top of my head, because it took me a lot of searching to find the EarthBound sprite of it. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 10:08, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Otherworldly Foe ...we only have a [[Template:M3 song|template for Mother 3 songs]]; no other templates for music whatsoever. Great. Okay, what do you think a brand-new template for songs would need? I can only think of its title, the video itself, and I'm stumped after that. Any ideas? Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 10:20, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I guess I'll just remove a lot of stuff and change it slightly. When this stops redlinking, then Template:M1 song and Template:EB song are up-and-ready. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 10:37, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Should be working now... Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 10:47, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :The easy answer (what I did): find a template similar to what you need, then follow the pattern and change accordingly. The hard answer (making them from scratch): wade through these articles: Wikia Help's page on Templates and their page on parameters. I've glanced at them, but at the figured that modifying the current template was easier. My only concern is that one of the categories for their "Template" page is "Out of date help"... Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 10:55, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I used the template with Otherworldly Foe; that should be a good base case. I don't know how much I'll be editing today, so this might be my last message for a while (I stayed up all night either editing here or replacing every "Earthbound" I could find with "EarthBound" on Super Smash Bros. Wikia) Zzzzz... Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 11:13, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! Good...day? night? Regardless of your time zone, have a good time anyways! Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 11:20, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Status? That's actually something I'm curious about too...my suggestion would be having either 'boss', 'unique' (like The Squeekz), 'common', or 'rare' (for enemies like the Frosted Bun or Black Beanling). You;re right; this should be clearly defined, as it's used differently all over (I myself did it a different way until I saw a couple pages use it the way I do now...) Hmmm... Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 03:04, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, that makes sense...but do you think there should still be a section reserved for saying whether the enemy is a 'boss', 'unique', 'rare', or 'common' (basically everything else)? Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 03:43, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Requests o.O That's going to be a lot...but I do want to say that we do already have Buy Something, Will Ya?...it's actually under Humoresque of a Little Dog, as they're the same song. I'm about to make a redirect for it and mention its name more prominently in the page. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 05:34, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :I'll probably try and make a M123 song template for songs like Pollyanna, but not right at this moment. It's ~2:00 AM here, and I probably shouldn't be messing around with template coding. If you want to try your hand at it, though, feel free to do so. I'm probably going to add about SSBB stickers to a page or two before heading off to sleep. I've lost track of how many times I've sidetracked myself from doing this now... Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 06:11, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm...good point. Maybe I should hold off on creating a template for that and start thinking of a better way to put all the videos in. A "Gallery" section at the bottom? Idk. (Also, I must confess: I have a weakness for "The Chosen Four", "Sunflower and Blade", "MOTHER 2+3: The Fall Of The Pig King", "Mother 4 – TNoL&tNoD", "MoonBound", "The Epileptic Apple Tree Of Enlightenment", and everything meedee & Gekko do.) And it took me an embarrassingly long time to figure out what you meant by "Same thing happened again...I think I may have a bigger problem with this than you do."; I kept looking through all the recently changed pages because I thought you were talking about another song that appears in multiple games. Oops... Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 03:43, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, maybe "Gallery" isn't the right word (I forgot Wikia has a set format for galleries). I guess either making a heading at the bottom called "Videos" would work, or simply continuing to call it "Gallery" yet have it unrelated to the true Wikia Galleries. I have to admit, you have an excellent talent for bringing up the major questions that others have just ignored... Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 04:20, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I find it sad that this wiki's had all those inactive phases even when we still have so much to do... But that would explain why I would often see WiiMaster890isback's name a lot when I dive into the Mother pages (yours I would keep finding all over the place so it stopped registering, lol). I think everyone's trying their best to make this a great wiki, but it's an uphill battle; I found the value that lists the number of active users ( ), and it says that we only have 45 (to put that in perspective, 3,022,566 people have ever edited here). We certainly have a large editor churn rate... Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 05:35, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :I really can't say anything about that; if you look at my Contributions, there's some really blatantly obvious topic switching. It's probably for the better, though: you'd get bored of editing a lot faster if you only ever edited one type of page. ...Great; now I'm getting a mental image of Belch's Factory. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 05:56, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I try that, but my problem is that I should really start writing them down; occasionally I'll save particular pages in my Favorites bar to look at later, but mostly I end up forgetting what I wanted to do somewhere along the way. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 07:36, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Image I like it (I was guessing you would use the Question Mark sprite for naming the Favorite stuff), but I'd recommend changing the background color and maybe shrinking the Photo-man's sprite a bit. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 07:36, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :Ta-da! Look at it now! Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 07:54, July 16, 2011 (UTC) On a related note, I think we should add the template to the bottom... Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 07:56, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :Excellent! I was very unsure of myself while editing it... Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 08:01, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Main Page Okay, I added when I became an admin (I'm trying to go through to find dates, but that only narrows it down to the month; I'd have to go through all the articles created in the month, counting all of them). And for a quick definition of Rollback, here's Wikia Help's part about it. Basically, if you see intentional vandalism on page X, you just hit the down arrow beside "Edit" and hit "Rollback". Also, it has a cool-sounding title. If you want to put in a request to be an admin, though, I would support your request. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 08:45, July 16, 2011 (UTC) But not immediately; I'm going to sleep, as I stayed up through most of the night again... [[User:Ant1pr0t0n|Ant1pr0t0n] (Talk) 08:54, July 16, 2011 (UTC)] :To be honest, I didn't think I was either. But really, as an admin you can still use "Rollback", plus *Delete useless pages (stuff like Blitz, for example) and undelete pages if need be *Protect a page so anonymous editors can't edit it if it's been vandalized a lot (like the main page) *Block a user (again, vandalism; I go by the precedents set by other admins) *Edit the wiki's skin and format (I like the way this is set up, and changing this without other the agreement of loads of other people is a terrible idea, so I've never done this) :To be honest, the major decisions are made the Bureaucrats (From Beyond The Stars is our current active one), so a lot of the responsibility is above my head anyways. ;) But if you still want to leave it as is, I respect your decision and I'll shut up about it, lol. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 17:49, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I Need A Little Help... This is going to sound really stupid, but could you do me a favor and move the page Dragon Points to Dragon Power please? I've tried repeatedly, but stupid IE7 closes the page, reopens it, then says I messed it up and I should return to the Main Page. I'm at a relative's house, using a slow computer that doesn't use Google Chrome, and this wiki keeps messing up with the browser with the closing and opening of pages (I can't preview what I edit; it just deletes my changes). I really need to get to my laptop for all my backlog of edits I need to make... On a related note, I'm going to be away for part of August in the rapidly approaching future (we have dial-up at our cottage, but, well...it's dial-up. We're lucky pages even show up there) and won't be responding to much for a while. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 12:05, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it just overwrites the redirect (I did it before for another page), but I'll see if I can get this computer to do it right. And I was way off on my dates; we actually leave this coming Sunday, so my warning was REALLY too early. Sorry aobut that... Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 12:47, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Nvm, the internet actually let me do it today! Finally! [[User:Ant1pr0t0n|Ant1pr0t0n] (Talk) 12:51, August 2, 2011 (UTC)] Re: Hello? No. I didn't use 4th-D Slip. I'm just watching the Earthbound Wiki grew from a few hundred, to a thousand. I rarely make edits here. because you're doing a great job at it! I am happy to see new admins and featured users every time I visit this website. They actively update the website with new and delicate information than I used to, 24/7! If there comes a time that I'm welcome to edit, I would embrace it, like the old times. "Earthbound über alles!" [[User: Marxgiygas gamma| Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma| γ']] 15:52, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Old Things Don't Work Anymore... ...italics & bold seem to be working right as best as I can tell... Let me just try something. ''Italics '''Bold Both They seem to be currently operational. Maybe you signed it right after Wikia broke something with an update again? Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 03:53, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dhuzy thanks for adding links and catagories to the enmies I was going to do that but thanks for making it easier on me there still some left but don't worry deary I'll handle that.chAngE the soul love the erudite (talk) 19:11, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Honey let me handle the enmies the Mother ''enemies then I'll go in chronoigical order trust me editing is super quick on an iPad and if there's anything I missed tell me. 02:50, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey sweetie the last message with ''Honey is me I forgot to log in but still leave it to me.chAngE the soul love the erudite (talk) 02:52, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey beau beau thanks doing for the Skelpion edit for me hey can you go trough the earthbound enemies and tell wich ones doesn't have a picture on sprites don't count thanks.--chAngE the soul love the erudite (talk) 21:09, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Done and done thanks for sending me a list darling we make good team wouldn't you agree.--chAngE the soul love the erudite (talk) 19:28, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey sweetheart I made 300 edits lets celebrate.--chAngE the soul love the erudite (talk) 20:10, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey sugar can you send me another list of Mother 3 enemies without a template,image,or back sprite thanks.--chAngE the soul love the erudite (talk) 21:08, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey honey I heard your working on the List of enimies in Mother I wanna help just tell me what to edit and I'll do it.chAngE the soul love the erudite (talk) 22:22, November 15, 2012 (UTC) hey sweetheart I wanna make a Earthbound sprite of you can you give me a description of you or a picture with ever way works with you.chAngE the soul love the erudite (talk) 00:09, November 18, 2012 (UTC) oh sweetheart its good to see your still around since nothing happened since some jerk messed with lucas brawl info so like i said earlier give me a desciption of you so i can make you an Eathbound sprite later.chAngE the soul love the erudite (talk) 02:28, November 20, 2012 (UTC) oh mainly because I want to make a eb hack with me and you (and two other people in it) even thounght i may not make in the next few years it nice to be prepared so it won't be an issue. also you are a boy right honey? Hi honey sorry for not replying sometimes it feels like no one that site but it'd good to see that your still around.chAngE the soul love the erudite (talk) 22:10, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi sweetie today is my birthday and your my first friend on the site so thanks for handling me.love you--chAngE the soul love the erudite (talk) 18:30, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks honey and of course you can't do any thing on the site without making a few edits on the way..--chAngE the soul love the erudite (talk) 20:13, December 7, 2012 (UTC) What I mean is that when your going to do something on the site you always do little side edits and I love that.--chAngE the soul love the erudite (talk) 20:22, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey baby is there any thing that needs edits things seems a little slow around here.chAngE the soul love the erudite (talk) 22:23, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh hey honey its good to see that your back.chAngE the soul love the erudite (talk) 13:26, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey sweetie just bored out of my mind 20:50, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh my bad I forgot to log in.chAngE the soul love the erudite (talk) 20:54, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Glad to see you're around! The wiki's mostly in a similar state to what it was before; I cleaned up a few pages, but a lot of the stubs need working on (or aren't even stubs), and I'm only one person. We've got another person doing a few pages themselves, but overall, the wiki still needs quite a bit of work before it looks presentable. Even if it's occasional, every bit helps. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 07:10, January 18, 2014 (UTC) That also reminds me: how good are you at applying transparency to images? Lord Grammaticus (talk) 07:40, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Also... Can you draft a Manual of Style? If not, that's fine, I'll do it. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 08:15, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Manual Link me up and I'll get on it. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 22:43, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you so much. I need to fix that guide and make it easier for users to access. I also need to go back over the articles I've fixed and make them less walkthrough-y. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 19:24, January 20, 2014 (UTC)